1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of light source, and in particular to a light-emitting diode and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting diode.
2. The Related Arts
Compared to the traditional light sources, such as incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lights, a light-emitting diode (LED) has various advantages, such as long lifespan, low power consumption, and high efficiency. Recently, the LEDs have a continuously increased demand and take a leading position in the lighting market.
To allow an LED to emit white light, a package layer of an LED (such as an epoxy resin layer) is coated with red and green phosphor powders. When a blue light chip of the LED emits blue light, the red and green phosphors of the package layer are excited by the blue light to respectively emit red light and green light. The red and green light so generated are mixed with the blue light transmitting through the package layer to thereby form white light.
However, since the shape of the package layer may be irregular. For example, some portions may be thick, while the other portions are thin. Thus, the optic paths through these portions of the package layer are different, leading to non-uniformity of the white light so emitting.